Sosuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen is one of the main antagonists from the anime/manga series, Bleach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darth Sidious vs Sosuke Aizen * Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha (Completed) * Teridax vs. Sosuke Aizen (Abandoned) * Sosuke Aizen VS Yuuki Terumi * Loki vs Aizen Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Blackbeard (One Piece) * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Dimaria Yesta * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Doomsday (DC) * Frieza * Garou (One Punch Man) * Ganondorf * Ghirahim * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Griffith (Berserk) * Ice King * Itachi Uchiha * Kaguya Otsutsuki * Kars * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Kratos (God of War) * The Lich * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Raditz * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Sasuke Uchiha * Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) * Starkiller * Toneri Ōtsutsuki * Zeref Dragneel History Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) is the former captain of Squad 5 in the Gotei 13, using his status to conduct experiments in secret to create Soul-Reaper/Hollow hybrids while seeking the Hōgyoku created by the fugitive Soul Reaper Kisuke Urahara. Once obtaining the Hōgyoku, Aizen reveals his true colors while departing to Heco Mundo with his conspirators Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Recruiting Arrancars into his service, Aizen schemed to destroy Karakura Town to create an Ohken for his ultimate goal: Overthrowing the Soul King. While his plan failed, Aizen use of the Hōgyoku rendered him immortal as he was sentenced to be imprisoned in the Muken dungeon for 20 millennia. But when Yhwach began his final attack on the Soul Society, acting more on his personal interests, Aizen agrees to help the Soul Society. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Over 110 Years *Height: 186 cm | 6’1” *Former Captain of Gotei 13’s Squad 5 *Genius Intellect & Master Manipulator *Immense Strength & Spiritual Energy *Master Swordsman *Master Strategist & Tactician Weapons Zanpakutō *Named “Kyōka Suigetsu”. *Utilizes the Shikai Form & "Complete Hyponisis" Ability. **In order to utilize Complete Hypnosis, the opponent has to look directly at Kyoka Suigetsu when Aizen activates the technique. Once Complete Hypnosis is used on an opponent just one time, it's effects last forever. *Reminiscent of a Katana. Abilities Shunpo *Grants the user speeds faster than a human eye can follow. *Speed is quick enough to evade most Bankai user's techniques. *Can evade at high speeds, even attacks from behind. Kido *Master of both Bakudo and Hado Spells. *All Kidō spells require Incantation to utilize their Full Power. *Masters like Aizen do not require Incantation to use Kidō. *Bakudo spells are utilized for Battle Support. *Hado spells are utilized for Direct Attacks. Bakudo *Number 61: Rikujōkōrō **Pointing his index finger at the target, Aizen generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection and hold them in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the beams. *Number 81: Danku **A defensive wall is created to protect against an enemy's attack. The practitioner creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. According to 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, it can stop Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89, which is proven when Aizen uses it to block Tessai Tsukabishi's Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Hado *Number: 90 Kurohitsugi **Kurohitsugi is a high-level Kidō which seals its target in a black spiritual coffin. The practitioner generates purple/black spiritual energy, which envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. The spell is very difficult to use, as Aizen could only unleash a third of its power without chanting the particular incantation when he used it on 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura. *Number 99: Goryūtenmetsu **Upon activation, energy ruptures a large area around Aizen, causing the ground to rise up in pillars, before rising into the air to form five enormous dragons above him. This attack is undoubtably Aizen's strongest attack Reiatsu Concealing Cloak *Hides the wearer’s Reiatsu. *Almost completely conceals the wearer from sight. *Incorporates Kidō into the Cloak. Hogyoku Transformations (Former) *First Fusion **Hōgyoku Implantation ***Protective Regeneration ***Strength Augmentation ***Durability Augmentation *Second Fusion **Body is enveloped in “The Chrysalis” ***Enhanced Durability ***Enhanced Endurance ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Speed ***Regeneration ***Enhanced Spiritual Energy *Third Fusion **“The Chrysalis” sheds revealing Aizen’s altered appearance ***Further Enhanced Durability ***Further Enhanced Spiritual Energy *Fourth Fusion **White “Chrysalis” Cloak forms butterfly-like wings ***Boosted Regeneration ***Further Enhanced Strength ***Teleportation *Final Fusion **White “Chrysalis” Cloak takes on a Hollow-like form **Zanpakutō is fused to Aizen’s right arm ***Fragor ****Has an estimated average destructive yield of about 814,000 tons of TNT. ***Ultrafragor ****Is six Fragor combined. Feats *Achieved the Ranks of Lieutenant and Captain of Gotei 13’s 5th Division *Created several Hollows and Arrancars before his defection *Mastered Hakuda to fight free-handed without his Zanpakutō *Invented the Hōgyoku and Caja Negación *Can successfully use Hado Number 90 Kurohitsugi without Incantation *Survived Ichigo Kurosaki’s Mugetsu, an attack that, when scaled generously, has a maximum destructive yield of 800,000,000 megatons. *Regenerated from having a giant hole blown through his chest by Gin's poison *Aided in Yhwach's defeat, nearly consumed by the Quincey's powers. *Was stated to have retained his Spiritual Pressure from when he achieved his Final Fusion in his base form. Faults *Has a bad habit of explaining to his opponents how his Zanpakuto works. *Is very quick to underestimate his opponents, especially "lowly humans". *Becomes less cautious, more arrogant and overconfident when granted power *Surpassed in power in his Final Fusion by Ichigo Kurosaki *Overwhelming attacks may force Aizen to return to a previous Fusion *Attacks like Mugetsu might convince the Hōgyoku to reject Aizen, making him lose the abilities he gained from it *Despite becoming a Captain of the Gotei 13, Aizen has never displayed access to Bankai, likely indicating he doesn't have access to his, or his Zanpakuto flat-out can't achieve Bankai. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains